


Love, I will let you go

by nothingbutajunkie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Kind of OOC Bokuto and Akaashi, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, This is me trying to fit a bunch of prompts into one fic because i love my owl babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutajunkie/pseuds/nothingbutajunkie
Summary: Bokuto falls in love again, and again, and again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 29





	Love, I will let you go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by my undying love for Bokuaka. The title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3T2RnTBp_4), which also sets the mood of the fic I guess?

Bokuto wasn’t having a very good day.

His alarm didn’t go off in the morning, which meant he overslept, he couldn’t find a pair of matching socks so he had to settle for mismatched ones, his school uniform had fallen off of its rack during the night and was now wrinkled, he found out his sister stole his breakfast protein bars which meant he had no breakfast this morning, and he missed his train because as a result of his late exit out of the house.

Bokuto grumbled to himself as he hurriedly walked the rest of the way to the school.

His mood only plummeted further when he collided right into someone on their bicycle, causing them both to crash onto the ground.

”What the hell man? Watch where you’re going w-” Bokuto’s words were caught in his throat as he took in the stranger on the ground beside him.

The first thing Bokuto noticed about the person, the _boy_ , he quickly corrected himself, was the strong smell of lavender coming from his body. The scent was overwhelming and Bokuto knew he would smell like lavender for the rest of the day.

”I apologize. It’s my first day at my new school and I was in a hurry. Are you hurt?” Lavender boy looked up at Bokuto from where he lay underneath his bicycle.

The boys piercing gray eyes met Bokuto's golden orbs. Bokuto was still struggling to find his words. He had never met someone with gray eyes like his, and in the morning light, they almost seemed to have a green tint. Sure Konoha had steel gray eyes as well, but Konoha’s eyes couldn’t compete with the levelled gaze this boy held with Bokuto as he spoke.

Bokuto let himself look the boy over and felt a surge of energy when he realized the boy was wearing the same uniform as him.

”Hey hey hey! Are you a student at Fukurodani academy? That’s my school, do you want to head there together? What’s your name?” The questions flowed out without a pause when Bokuto finally regained his composure. If Bokuto’s loud exclamations caught the other boy off guard, he didn’t show it as he calmly responded to each question.

”Yes I am, it’s my first day today. My name is Akaashi Keiji, I’m a first year. I would like it if we went together, Owl hair-san.”

Bokuto let out an unattractive yelp “Hey hey, don’t call me that! My name’s Bokuto Koutarou, second year!”

”It’s nice to meet you Bokuto-san. Now, could you help me get up?” Akaashi asked with a small smile.

Bokuto replayed Akaashi’s smile in his head as they headed to the school together after helping the other boy up.

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad.

***

It was a slow day at Fukurodani Flowers today, Bokuto noted to himself as he sipped his coffee. 

The weather was starting to get colder, which meant fewer customers would be coming in to buy flowers. Bokuto didn’t understand the logic behind not buying flowers during the colder seasons; you could always keep them inside in a vase during the winter and still have gorgeous flowers blooming if you took care of the flower properly. Bokuto drummed his finger against the counter as he looked around the shop. 

It wasn’t much. The store was previously owned by Bokuto’s aunt and Bokuto was quick to offer to take care of the shop when she unexpectedly passed away the year before. It hasn’t been easy to manage the shop at first, he was still finishing his last year in college and would struggle to keep his grades up and run the shop at the same time. 

Bokuto was eternally grateful to his friends who offered to volunteer at the shop to ease his workload and he was able to overcome the tough time with his friends’ support. A year later and Bokuto was out of college and selling flowers with his friends who soon began working part-time alongside Bokuto.

The sound of a bell chiming broke Bokuto train of thought, alerting him that he had a customer.

The layout of the shop hid the customer from Bokuto’s line of sight because of a large shelf that was decorated with small succulents. Bokuto could hear the customer interacting with Sugawara, the only other employee working at the moment. He heard some shuffling and a second later the two were heading towards the counter where Bokuto sat.

Bokuto could feel his eyes widen when he saw the customer. He tried and failed to make his actions subtle. 

The man in front of him was nothing short of perfect.

He was dark-haired, had an average build and had a calm look in his eyes. But what caught Bokuto’s attention were the tattoos that adorned left arm. The tattoos danced up the man’s arm, covering some of his shoulder, some colored and some that were simply black and white. Bokuto could also see another tattoo on the man’s collarbone, peeking out from underneath the man’s loose tank. The raven’s face didn’t fail to impress either. His cheekbones could probably cut a man with the slightest touch, and his gaze was analytic as if he was taking in information about Bokuto, the same way Bokuto was studying the gorgeous stranger.

And, oh god. He had a snake-bite as if he couldn’t get any hotter. It was a surprise to no one that Bokuto had a thing for piercings.

”Welcome! Are you placing an order?” Bokuto was not proud of the way his voice squeaked.

Snake-bite smirked at him and quirked an eyebrow. Why was Bokuto so bad at first impressions?

”Yes, I’d like to place an order for a bouquet of roses by tomorrow afternoon.” Even his voice was hot. Bokuto was fucked.

”Y-yeah! Of course! Can I get a name for that order?” It was company policy, Bokuto told himself as he handed the customer the order slip so he could write down his name and request. He needed the man’s name for the order, not for his own gains.

”Akaashi Keiji.” He said as he scribbled on the slip of paper.

A name that fits him perfectly, of course. Bokuto scolded himself for thirsting over a man he wouldn’t see more than twice. Though, he wished he could see him more than twice.

”Alright, Aghashee! Your order will be ready for tomorrow. I can’t help but feel like your name sounds familiar! Eh, whatever, it’s probably because it’s a really nice name or we’ve met before or maybe it’s because you’ve ordered from here before or maybe- Oh god I’m rambling, I’m so sorry!” Bokuto mentally kicked himself for being the most un-cool person on the planet.

A lazy smile crept its way onto Akaashi’s face. “Perhaps we met in another life,” He glanced down at Bokuto’s name tag before continuing, “Bokuto-san and maybe you butchered my name horrifically then, too.” 

Bokuto knew his ears were red as he looked down at his hands, trying not to think about Akaashi’s gaze burning holes into his head. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Bokuto-san. Have a nice day.” Akaashi said as he bowed, before turning to Sugawara and doing the same. 

Bokuto broke out into a grin. “See you ‘Kaashi!”

The two employees watched as Akaashi made his way out of the store and down the street. Sugawara turned around and gave Bokuto a look that didn’t need any explanation to go with it.

”Suga I think I fell in love.” Bokuto groaned as he put his head in his hands.

But Bokuto couldn’t bring himself to care about Sugawara’s taunting laugh when he saw the line of numbers beside Akaashi’s name on the order slip. 

Phone numbers weren’t part of company policy. Bokuto grinned.

***

_“Why did I have to go on this stupid mission anyways?_ ” Bokuto thought to himself as he walked through the woods. 

He was a royal guard at the King’s castle and instead of doing guard duty like usual, he was scouring the woods for a wood nymph that seemed to be causing mischief lately. The only reason he was the one trudging through the muddy woods and not some other lower-ranking guard, was because his best friend, Kuroo, was the king. Kuroo was the oldest of his bloodline that still lived, and had taken the throne at just 18 years old. And the reason Bokuto was here and not by Kuroo’s side was because Kuroo enjoyed making Bokuto suffer and laughed at his misery.

Bokuto reminded himself to hold Kuroo in a never-ending headlock when he returned to the kingdom after he was hit in the face with a tree branch for the thirtieth time. 

A blur of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Bokuto was surprised he saw anything move; the sun was setting and it was getting dark. 

_Might as well check it_ _out._ Bokuto pushed the brambles covering the pathway to the side to try and see if he could spot whatever it was that he saw again. 

But after walking around in circles for 20 minutes, Bokuto gave up on looking for the mysterious things that he saw before. He wrote it off as his imagination and made his way back to where he was before.

Well, he tried to, before realizing that he was very, very lost.

He let out a sigh. Bokuto took his flask out of his ouch and drank whatever remaining water he had left. He placed the flask bag in his pouch and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He would have to find a stream or a river to refill his water supply. Bokuto took in his surroundings and noticed that the trees around him seemed to be glowing yellow. _Well, that’s not right_ , he thought to himself as he got closer to take a look. Bokuto jumped back when a firefly flew off of the tree and onto his face. It’s a good thing no one was around to see him fumble around trying to swat the firefly away from his face.

There was muffled laughter coming from behind Bokuto. 

He whipped his head around and stared at the creature before his eyes. The creature, or maybe it was a person, was drop-dead gorgeous. The _thing_ had horns sprouting from its fluffy black hair. The horns were made out of tree bark and twisted around in a curled shape. The creature had soft gray eyes and sculpted eyebrows that were turned upwards at Bokuto’s demeanor. There were light green and yellow speckles spread across its face like a mask. The creature wore clothes that seemed to be made out of big leaves. Bokuto briefly wondered if the creature used leaves from somewhere in the woods to make its outfit.

_Wood nymph._

The strong aroma of lavender made Bokuto temporarily forget why he had come to the woods in the first place. 

“Who are you?” Bokuto asked the creature.

”My name is Keiji. I’m a wood nymph, and right now you’re trespassing into my territory.” The wood nymph answered with a slight tilt of its, _his_ , head.

”Are you the wood nymph who’s been causing trouble in the Nekoma kingdom?” Bokuto pressed the creature. It didn’t matter how pretty he was, he was here on orders from the king.

”What would you do if I said I was?” asked the nymph.

”As the King’s personal guard, I have orders to make sure you don’t cause any more problems for the King and the kingdom.”

”It’s too bad you won’t be able to catch me, isn’t it?” Keiji replied coyly. He was enjoying this, wasn’t he?

”I don’t plan on catching you. I’m just going to nicely ask you to leave the kingdom alone.”

This caught the wood nymph off guard. He considered it for a moment.

”Hmm. What’s in it for me? I quite like causing a bit of chaos now and then. What’s a nymph to do when he’s bored?” Bokuto could feel the nymph’s gaze in his chest.

”Whatever you’d like.” Bokuto knows he’ll regret this. He shouldn’t do this. 

“Well, Mr. Personal Guard, how about you come and visit me every night? I get lonely in the forest and I could use some company.” Keiji was a lot closer to Bokuto now than he had been a couple of minutes ago. 

“If it means you’ll leave the kingdom alone, then I see no problems with your request. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to the castle.” Bokuto bowed slightly and turned to leave.

”I’ll see you soon, Bokuto-san.” Keiji called out to him.

Bokuto turned with a start. “I didn’t tell you my name.”

Keiji only smiled.

***

Bokuto was still getting used to his crutches. He had twisted his ankle during volleyball practice and landed on his ankle the wrong way, hard. He had only gotten the crutches last night, so he wasn’t too upset about not being able to walk easily with them yet. Bokuto would leave the hospital tomorrow, so he decided to do some exploring while he was still a patient. 

There were many open rooms in the hospital, and Bokuto saw a range of patients as he passed by. A young girl who was waited for a new heart, because hers was too weak, a family crowding around an elderly man’s hospital bed, not quite ready to say goodbye yet, a heavily pregnant woman who held the hand of her wife, murmuring words of encouragement to her spouse. There was a room that had a boy around Bokuto’s age that occupied the bed. He had droopy eyes and bed head that could probably rival Kuroo’s own bird’s nest. The room had a faint scent of lavender.

The boy looked up at the sound of three taps hitting the floor instead of two, and saw a curious Bokuto staring at him with wide, honey-coloured eyes. 

“Hello.” said the boy in the bed.

”Hello.” replies Bokuto. “What’s your name?”

”My name is Akaashi. What’s your name?” 

“I’m Bokuto. Why are you in the hospital, Akashi-kun?”

”It’s Akaashi.”

”That’s what I said,”

Akaashi ignores this. “The doctor says I have signs of Leukaemia.”

”Oh, man. Do you know for sure?” Bokuto asks as he hobbles into the other boy's hospital room.

Akaashi shakes his head. “The test results haven’t come back yet.”

Bokuto sits down in the chair beside and places his crutches against the armrest. “I’m sorry to hear that, though.”

”It’s fine. My mother says I’m strong and shouldn’t worry. How did you hurt your foot?” Akaashi jerks his chin in the direction of Bokuto’s foot.

”Twisted it at volleyball practice. It sucks that I hurt it because I’m the ace of the team! The ace!” Bokuto exclaims.

Akaaashi nods. “Yes, the ace is very important to the team.”

Bokuto gasps. “Do you play volleyball? You sound like you know about it!”

”Yes, I play setter for my school’s team.”

”WOAH THAT’S SO COOL!” Bokuto almost gets out of his chair before he remembers why doing so would be a bad idea. “We should play together sometime!” 

“Yes, we should.” Akaashi offers him a small smile, which Bokuto reciprocates with a wide grin.

”Keiji, oh baby, Kei- oh who’s this?” a woman enters the room looking panicked, stopping when she sees Bokuto.

”Hello ma’am! My name is Bokuto Koutarou! I was walking around and I saw Akaashi and decided to talk to him! He’s really cool!” Bokuto says, grabbing his crutches so he can greet the woman properly.

She smiles. “Hello Bokuto-kun. I’m Keiji’s mother. I’m glad he’s making friends here.” The last part is said as her smile slightly drops.

”Bokuto-kun, if you don’t mind, can I talk to Keiji in private for a second? It’s...a family issue.” 

“Of course Mrs. Akaashi!” Bokuto turns to wave at Akaashi. “I’ll see you later!”

”I’ll see you later, Bokuto.” he replies.

Bokuto pretends he doesn’t hear the broken sobs coming from Akaashi’s room as he unsteadily made his way back to his own room.

-

Bokuto grabs his volleyball and waves to his mom as he gets out of the car. He hikes his backpack up before walking towards his destination. It was convenient that the graveyard was beside close to the hospital, but was also a bit daunting because of the implication as to why it was so close by.

It’s not hard to find the tombstone he’s looking for; it was fairly new after all. 

Bokuto stops walking at looks down at the engraved stone before him. 

“Hey, Akaashi. It’s me, Bokuto. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to come to the funeral. I really wanted to come. But we had a tournament that day. I even told my coach that I had to be somewhere more important, and he just gave me a weird look. I’m usually pumped about tournaments you know? But, I didn’t want to go this time. If you were there, I would have wanted to go with you, Akaashi. 

"It sucks that we never got to play together. I bet you would give me the best tosses. I know you would. We’d make a great team Akaashi. We'd be unstoppable. Like protagonists of the world.” Bokuto stopped for a moment wipe his eyes with his hand. 

“Your mom misses you a lot. I talk to her every day. She says I’m like her second son! I’m glad I’m second Akaashi, I could never replace y-” Bokuto breaks off the sentence with a choked sob.

”I really miss you Akaashi. I promise, we’ll meet again, but we’ll both be in a better place.”

Bokuto places the volleyball next to the stone that bears his friend's name. His lips curve into a sad smile and he takes a deep breath before walking away. The smell of lavender drifted in the breeze.

_We’ll meet again, we always do._

***

Kuroo was the worst friend ever. Bokuto was 0.3 seconds away from jabbing his idiot best friend in the stomach as he kept giving Bokuto _very_ unsubtle looks over the top of his menu while Bokuto ordered. 

Bokuto should be grateful, really. It was his birthday and his best bro for life was treating him to dinner to celebrate. Bokuto really did love Kuroo. Sure, he could be a bit of a prick at times, but Bokuto usually laughed at Kuroo's antics.

Right now, Bokuto wasn't laughing. It's like Kuroo was trying his best to embarrass Bokuto in front of the cute waiter who was currently taking their orders. Kenma was no help, he didn't even spare the two himbos a glance and kept to his game on his phone. 

Bokuto hoped the look he was currently giving Kuroo made him look intimidating and not constipated.

"Sir?" the waiter's silvery voice interrupted Bokuto's thoughts.

"Yes! Sorry, could you repeat that?" Bokuto all but yelled in response. He ignored Kuroo's snicker.

"Would you some more time to decide what to order? I can come back later once you've made up your mind." offered Cute Waiter™.

"Uh, yeah! Sure!" _Real smooth, Bokuto. Real smooth._

"Of course. Please take your time." he bowed before walking away to assist another table.

Kuroo's grin left an uneasy feeling in Bokuto's stomach.

"You're the worst." Bokuto hissed.

Kuroo placed one hand on his chest, the other on his forehead as he tipped his head back. Ever the dramatic, that boy.

"Bro, you wound me. Besides, it's not my fault you were giving the dude mega heart eyes."

"I was not!"

"You were." chimed in Kenma.

"Drink your water, Kenma."

"Okay, but, are you going to ask him out? Maybe he'll consider it if you tell him it's your birthday." Bokuto didn't like the way Kuroo schemed.

"I'm not going to ask him out! There's no way a cute guy like him would go out with me. I don't even know his name!" he groaned as he lay his head against the table.

"You think he's cute." Bokuto didn't have to look at Kuroo to know he was grinning.

"Well yeah, I think he's cute! Did you see how fluffy his hair was? I bet it would be so soft to touch, ugh. And his eyes were so pretty, bro. They were gray, freaking gray! You can't even find people with gray eyes around! And his voice was so nice and husky, _oh god_. How is he so attractive? Bro, I think I'm falling for someone I just met. He even smells nice! Like lavender, what's up with that?"

"Well, I'm sure he would be very flattered if you told him all that."

"Are you kidding? I can't tell hi-" Bokuto whipped his head up to snap at Kuroo but immediately held his tongue.

Cute Waiter™ was standing beside their table looking at the charade with a slightly flustered expression.

Bokuto was ready to fling himself off of a cliff.

"OHHHHHHHHHH MY GODDDD I'M-" 

"I think you're attractive too, sir."

"SO SOR-wait what?" Bokuto could feel his skin reddening all over. The waiter was blushing now too.

"I said, I think you're attractive as well, sir." he repeated, a bit more quietly this time.

Bokuto was sure he forgot how to function for a second.

"W-what's your name? My name's Bokuto!" Bokuto asked when he found his words.

"Akaashi Keiji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san."

"Um- I'd really like it if we went out sometime!"

He was rewarded with a small smile. "I'd like that too"

Bokuto left the restaurant with a full stomach, the best friend someone could ever ask for, Kenma and a new contact in his phone.

***

Running in the rain with a gunshot wound wasn't the easiest thing to do at 3 am in the morning. Running from the mafia in the rain with a gunshot wound at 3 am in the morning was even harder. 

When Bokuto became a police officer, this wasn't the kind of work he thought he would be involved with. As a kid, Bokuto always saw himself as the friendly neighborhood cop, patrolling with his colleagues, arresting drug dealers and writing reports for recent arrests in his precinct. 

Going undercover as a member of the mafia was the last thing he could think of. 

Bokuto's first mistake was accepting the case from his Captain. But, it's not like he could have refused. Sawamura-san could be intimidating when he wanted to be. He had gone undercover for other cases before, so he didn't see any issue in going undercover. Even if it was to try and snuff out _the mafia_.

Bokuto later found himself at the thrift store, looking for clothes for his disguise. His second mistake was accidentally blurting out the details about his mission to the pretty stranger who was shopping for clothes too. He was careful to leave out the part about the mafia, but now at least one other person knew about his undercover mission.

The droopy-eyed man gave him a smile that made Bokuto's knees weak. "I promise not to tell anyone, Officer."

They said their goodbyes and Bokuto wished he could get a chance to see the beautiful man again.

Bokuto's third mistake was wishing that he could see the stranger again. Luckily for him, his wish was granted soon after.

Which is how Bokuto found himself running away from Akaashi Keiji, head of the mafia, the same pretty stranger Bokuto had stupidly told about his mission. 

He knew it was no use running, he had already lost. The bullet was still stuck in his side and his hand was tightly pressed against the wound to stop the blood from flowing out of his body while he ran. He was so, so, so stupid. Why did he have to go and run his mouth to the gorgeous man, a complete stranger? It was just a cruel twist of fate, an unlucky coincidence, that said man was currently on his heel, running after him. 

The universe laughed at him as he turned into a narrow alleyway, only to be stopped by a wall. _Dead end_. The footsteps behind him were getting closer

"You know there's no point in running, Officer. There's nowhere to hide." The low voice sent shivers down his spine. The scent of lavender filled his senses. Bokuto turned around.

Akaashi Keiji was somehow able to look effortlessly stunning, even in the dark alley, wet hair, skin lit by the moon, raindrops on his long eyelashes, _Okay, snap out of it Bokuto._

There was a clump of hair stuck to Akaashi's forehead, which he pushed back and he walked towards the black and white-haired man. A smudge of blood was left on Akaashi's forehead.

"It really is a shame." continued the raven, "You seem like a really nice guy." Akaashi gave him the same smile from the thrift store. 

"I really wish we had met in different conditions. Perhaps in another lifetime." Bokuto heard the gun click into position before the rest of his body registered what was happening.

"May we meet again, Officer."

Bokuto closed his eyes.

***

Bokuto had been watching him all night. The slow roll of his hips, the way his crop top rode up when he raised his arms, his beautiful smile as he mouthed the lyrics to whatever song was blaring in the club. Bokuto was mad at himself for almost turning Kuroo down when he had asked him earlier that night if he wanted to swing by The King's Court that night.

He was really here as Kuroo's chauffeur since Kuroo worked as a bartender at the nightclub and the two were roommates, so it would make sense for Bokuto to be Kuroo's ride home.

Though, Kuroo would maybe need to call a cab or bother Terushima for a ride home if the boy on the dancefloor kept looking at him like that.

Bokuto let his body move on its own, and soon he found himself face-to-face with the gorgeous stranger. He inhaled the man's scent, not wanting to forget the sweet smell of lavender mixed in with his cologne.

"Hi there," Bokuto said in the huskiest voice he could muster. 

"What's a pretty guy like you doing here?"

The smaller male, only by about an inch he noticed, cocked his head to the side.

"Well, what does it look like? I'm dancing."

"A beautiful guy like you shouldn't have to dance alone. Want a partner?"

The man quirked a brow. "Are you offering?"

"Only if you're accepting."

The stranger's eyes, upon further investigation Bokuto realized he was wearing eyeliner and some eyeshadow, crinkled at the corners at Bokuto's answer.

"Well, sir. I would love to dance with you." the other man ran his hands over Bokuto's arms. His fingers were long and slender. Bokuto briefly wondered if his hands were bigger than his own. 

Bokuto lost himself in the music. He didn't know how much time had passed since they started dancing, but they seemed to be doing a bit more than just dancing now, holding each other close in the crowd of people. Bokuto only focused on the man's hips moving slowly against his.

It was a crime for this man to look this attractive and for Bokuto to not have taken him home by now. He wanted nothing more than to paint his pale neck with purple hickeys, showing everyone else at the club that someone already had an eye on the raven.

As if the other man could hear his thoughts, he leaned in and started sucking a bruise onto Bokuto's neck. His neck would smell like lavender all night.

Bokuto let out a sound between a moan and a whimper and was thankful it couldn't be heard over the music.

"Wanna get out of here?" Bokuto flushed at how hoarse his voice sounded.

The man detached himself from Bokuto's neck with a _pop_ and admired his work. "I'd like that. My place or yours?"

"Yours. My roommate will kill me if he sees me bring someone home that isn't him after his shift here."

The man let out a chuckle. "Well, fuck your roommate. Let's go."

Bokuto grasped his hand as they weaved through the crowd. He sent a quick text to Kuroo with his other hand, letting him know that he wouldn't be able to pick him up tonight.

-

"I'm Bokuto by the way. Bokuto Koutarou" 

"Akaashi Keiji. Enough talking let's go."

***

Akaashi wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived at Fukurodani Academy. He was still a third-year at Mori Middle School, but had gotten a recommendation from Fukurodani and decided to check them out. He knew it was a prestigious school that was well known for its teaching and surprisingly, its volleyball teams. Akaashi saw fit to look at the Fukurodani Boys' Volleyball team in action, so he knew what kind of team he could possibly join in a few months. 

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the court was the subtle smell of cinnamon. The second thing he noticed, was the source of the smell. 

The boy was in midair when Akaashi saw him. Arm outstretched, aiming at the ball before he would slam it down on the other side of the net. His hair was streaked black and white and was gelled up, _Who wears their hair like that?_

His eyes were bright golden suns. They shone brighter than the ceiling lights and Akaashi felt his heart flutter.

It was a fleeting thought. The thought of stars. He radiated light that no star could parallel. 

_We meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time I say the word lavender. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/junkieofnothing)


End file.
